


The Sound of a Heartbeat

by anaraine



Category: Aquarian Age: Juvenile Orion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine





	The Sound of a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintlysinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysinner/gifts).



Mana wakes.

It's a slow, drowsy sort of waking; sweet in the way she can take her time. A pale sliver of moonlight peeps through the curtains, providing just enough light to cast shadows and give her eyes something to work with. She isn't entirely surprised to see the slim form of Kaname next to her, but the wings spilling over both sides of the bed are new.

She watches them for a long moment, the gentle lift and flutter as Kaname breathes. The sheets are slung low at their hips, but Kaname's wing is better than a blanket, blood-warm and curling over her to skim along the floor. It feels like safety and love and a promise whispered quietly in her ear. She could sleep for an Age like this, cocooned in black wings and dreaming of a world where peace was easier to find.

Kaname makes a soft sound, a grunt of tired frustration as his arm slides over her ribs to catch hold and pull her closer. She moves with him, but not as smoothly as she would've hoped for.

"Mana?" His voice is low, rough with sleep but so at ease that it sparks a warmth deep in her chest.

She hums back at him, a noise of quiet contentment, of _everything's fine, go back to sleep_ and he settles against her, hair tickling the hollow of her throat. She frees her left arm before he gets too comfortable, a gentle touch at his brow to soothe the forming frown, and lets her fingers trail down his back.

Slowly, with every intention of stopping should Kaname protest, she traces her fingers along Kaname's spine, testing to see if she can find where skin becomes wing. It would be an easier task with more light, but that would break the quiet spell that hangs in the room. As her fingers skirt up the curve of a wing, she can feel the pulse of his blood beneath her fingertips, sweetly keeping the time in heartbeats.


End file.
